Leather Beauty (Valentines Day 2013)
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: I don't normally do anything for Valentines Day, but this serves as a kinda "Anti-Valentines Day" Story. Rev and Tech are all allone in the headquaters and they decide to ditch the spandex suits for someting...differant... Tech/Rev Not so much slash, as horrific knife wound...
1. Chapter 1

Tech leant back in his lab chair clutching a mug of tea with his feet up on the lab table and positioned so he could see exactly out of the corridor and most importantly for him, the entrance to the Loonatics quarters.

The reason for this was very simple, It was almost valentines day and Tech and Rev were allone in the headquarters whilst Ace and Duck went on their honeymoon, Lexi went off with some geezer she met in town and Slam was investigating what a "relationship" actually was. Rev was supposed to be returning to the headquarters with some things for their time together.

However, Tech had been disturbed by the fact that Rev seemed to be going to town with a group of girls recently. It wasn't just a one-off thing, it would happen regularly. In fact that's where Rev was, in town with these mysterious laddies. Tech was sure Rev wouldn't cheat on him, especially since he had very little attraction to women (Rev was a gentleman's man). But still it worried Tech. Maybe he was just suffering from Black Sabbath syndrome (Paranoid).

Just then, Rev returned with some cardboard boxed and some plastic carrier bags and went into his room. Tech waited for a few moments before returning to his room. There was a door between his room and Rev's which they (they told Zadavia) was there for "security purposes". Tech sat down near to the door and listen to Rev open these boxes and bags.

suddenly he heard them. Aroused moans were coming from Rev next door.

Tech got up and went to the door opening mechanism. Considering all eventualities, he opened the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, it takes time writing sex scenes...**

* * *

Tech didn't half get a shock.

Rev was wearing an extremely skimpy leather outfit compleat with a black bikini top, fishnet stockings, suspenders on said stockings and a g-string thong. As if this wasn't evocative enough, Rev also had eyeliner, lipstick and tall black leather boots and gloves.

It seemed Rev hadn't noticed Tech walk in. Rev had undone one of the suspender straps and was finding much sexual pleasure in putting his hands down one of the stockings, stretching them out to their fullest extent and then pulling his hand back out and letting the stocking slap is thigh as it retracted arround his leg and moaning with the pleasure this caused. Soon however, Rev stopped and re-attached the suspender strap and stood up.

Tech was amazed that Rev still hadn't noticed him standing there and he moved in behind his crossdressing lover and kissed him gently on the beak.

"Ohh, Tech!" Rev cried happily

Tech gently lent closer to Rev whilst running his left hand under Rev's left stocking and rubbing his leg. Rev moved his leg to the side and on his toes like a dancer to maximise the arousing effects. With his other hand, Tech reached underneath Rev and began to stroke his crotch. Rev began to moan loader.

"You don't happen to know where I could get hold of some of these clothes, do you?" Tech asked, rubbing and stroking harder and faster.

"Yes, but not now! Do it HARDER!" Rev cried

Tech did as he was told and rubbed and panted in time with Rev's cries and squeals of pleasure.

Rev quickly took his free hand and moved the back of his g-string aside, exposing his tight tailhole. He took two fingers and began fingering himself very quickly.

Rev was starting to thrash arround trying to put off an orgasm for as long as possible but eventually it was helpless and he squealed for the last time and Tech began to feel his lover's cum seeping through the tight g-string panties. Tech had no desire to move his hand, for his lover's cum was as tasty, juicy and syrupy as warm honey and he wanted to have as much as possible to taste.

They then fell gently to the ground with Rev slipping gently between Tech's legs and lying against him.

"You never told me you were a transvestite." Tech said looking down on his lover with a smile

Rev looked up to Tech with his beautiful big eyes. "I thought you wouldn't like me wearing this sort of thing."

"No,no, I think your an absolute beauty, no matter what revealing outfit you're wearing." Tech joked. "But now its my turn to dress up" He declared, getting up, taking the box with him into the bathroom built into Rev's room.

When he came out he was wearing very shiny black heeled boots with a pink lace running down the side that went up to his thighs which were attached with black straps to a corset of the same colour also with a pink lace and pink frills. He also had large black gloves which went up most of his arm but where fingerless and was wearing eye shadow and masscara. The only thing protecting his dick and balls from Rev's hungry stare was a tight thong.

Once Rev saw him, he posed like a girl, legs bent together, running one hand down his boots, the other toying with the lace on his corset and a guilty look smeared across his lovable muzzle. He then licked his lips and stood back up and began to strut towards Rev, fiddling with his thong, teasing Rev. Once he was right in front of Rev, he turned away from him and took the thong off, making sure Rev couldn't see his throbbing boner. He turned back to Rev again, covering himself with the thong and teasing him further. He crouched right down until his arse was only a few inches from the floor and looked Rev in the eye and began to pleasure himself, rubbing the thong against his cock and moaning loudly and licking his lips, never breaking eye contact with Rev and never letting him see his cock or balls. He then lay on his back, whilst rubbing the thong against his cock with one hand and massaging his tailhole with the other and moaning ever louder, still not breaking eye contact with Rev. He then opened his arsehole nice and wide and made sure Rev was concentrating whilst licking his lips.

He then pulled his thong back on and crawled on all fours over to Rev who he was playing like an accordion, unable to look away and filled with a burning fire of pure got to Rev's g-string thong and pulled it aside with ease, getting to his prize. A stiff red cock sprung up to greet him. He wrapped his hands arround, letting the gloves slide down the dick and grip it at the base. Tech lent in put his toung to the tip and very slowly moved it over the head before suddenly swallowing it, then releasing it and letting the saliva drip down the length and wet his gloves before giving him a wet handjob, drooling on the cock whilst making thrusting motions with his crotch towards Rev's, still not letting Rev's eye's out of the sight of his. Rev then raised his arse up so Tech was in reach of his tailhole. Tech didn't stop, he just opened Rev's butt cheeks and put his face to Rev arsehole and gave him a lovely deep rimjob. Rev squealed with passion and let his arse drop back onto the ground Tech crawled and kneeled over his beak, holding onto the thong straps so that Rev couldn't pull it down and take a peek. Rev began to lick at Tech's thong. It was soon sopping wet but Rev wouldn't stop. He felt a cool liquid dribble out of the thong. He looked up and saw Tech pouring oil down the thong onto his cock and not stopping it from dripping out of the thong and onto Rev's face and beak. The floor beneath them was soon as slippery as ice and Tech gently slid down beside Rev and they began to kiss and lick each other.

Suddenly the door swung open...

* * *

**That was only the foreplay, things are about to get far more kinky**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALY! I know its April now but I had a real struggle with this due to loosing all the memory on my laptop and having to start afresh.**

**DO PLEASE be aware that some of the things on this chapter you might find outside your cup of tea. Also I kinda rushed this somewhat, partly to get it out from under me, but mostly because you lot are dying to read the ending and if I kept you any longer I was going to get eaten.**

**I won't keep you any longer, get stuck in!**

* * *

Ace and Duck walked in.

"Look at these sluts." Duck said pointing at the coyote and road runner he saw before him. He didn't seem angry, more glad.  
They blew Duck a kiss and waved.  
It seemed Duck hadn't worked out that these were just Tech and Rev in drag. He thought they were a couple of girls. Not only was it quite obvious they were men, but what would two girls be doing in Tech and Rev's room?  
Duck walked over to Tech. "Your such a dirty little girl." Duck taunted.  
Tech giggled "Yes I am. You wanna see my fuck hole?" He replied in his girliest voice.  
Tech got on all fours and turned away from Duck. He then pulled down the back of his thong to revealed just his arsehole but nothing else that might allude to him being a male.  
Duck grabbed the oil bottle and poured it over Tech's hindquarters before slipping his erect cock into his arse. Tech squealed as Duck pushed his length further inside of him.

Whilst this was going on Ace silently moved over to Rev, not fooled by the womanly clothes he was wearing. Undoing his clothes, Ace gently brought Rev's beak to his cock. Rev needed no instruction. He shuffled up to Ace's feet and slid the cock into his beak. He looked up with his big eyes at the pleasure he was bringing to Ace.  
Duck soon withdrew from Tech and the coyote turned arround and began to pleasure him orally.  
"Mmm...I do love it when girls understand whose boss." Duck boasted.  
Ace somehow managed to laugh whilst being sucked off.  
"What?"  
"Nothing..." Ace replied, winking at Rev and looking back at what the road runner was doing.  
Duck pulled his cock out of the coyote's mouth and leaned in close to "her".  
"Let me see your pussy" Duck demanded  
'What an ungrateful jerk!' Tech thought. Despite this, the coyote grinned and pulled its thong down arround its knees.  
It's probably a understatment to say Duck was surprised to see a joyful red cock spring out from under the coyote's black thong.  
Before Duck could react, Tech was on top of him, holding him down.  
"Come on then Duck, you wanted it, now come and get it!" Tech taunted, licking his lips and grinning at Duck.  
Reluctantly, Duck did as he was told and began to lick Tech's cock.

Ace guided Rev to the bed. Rev lay on it and Ace pulled Rev's g-string off and threw it on the bed beside him.  
"What do we have here?" Ace asked, gently rubbing Rev's butthole.  
Rev let out a little moan of pleasure and Ace pushed one of his fingers in.  
Rev cried out in happiness and lay back, taking in all the feeling of Ace's fingers in his arsehole.  
Ace then withdrew his fingers, inserted his hard cock and began to pump his seed into Rev's arse.

Soon Duck's sucks on Tech's cock caused the coyote to cum, spilling his seed into the duck's mouth. Tech then got up and sat beneath Ace and began to lick Ace's balls on every forward thrust. Soon Ace's thrusts became slower and harder. He dick swelled and soon his load spilt into Rev's tight arse. Ace pulled out to admire his handiwork but Duck quickly put his cock into Rev's arse too and quickly added his contribution to Rev's filled arse.

Duck and Ace backed away, pleased with their handiwork. They watched with a certain amount of joy as Rev tried to stand up. He managed to get to his feet, just. He felt the cum in his arse slosh arround, unbalancing him. It was quite a curious sensation. Drunk on arousal, Rev stood over Tech, who was lying beneath the road runner, looking up at his lover's filled hole.

Rev moaned, he lifted up his balls and the sticky, syrupy love juices flowed freely from his arse. They splattered Tech's corset, dying the pink frills white and began to run down the coyote's chest and legs. This put Tech over the edge and he spunked his load all over Rev, who had sat beside Tech. The pair of lovers began to kiss. Ace and Duck poured the remnants of the oil bottle over them before leaving the lovers to fall unconscious.

Hours went past...

They awoke suddenly.  
"TECH! REV! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" Boomed Zadavia's voice.  
"S-s-sorry Zadavia." Rev murmured.  
"Relax! Its Valentines day!" Tech answered, not even bothering to sit up.  
"No! Its the middle of April!" She Shouted.  
Tech sat up "You mean we've been out for over 2 Months?!" Tech cried.  
"Yes!" Cried the rest of the Loonatics.  
Tech's heart sank.  
"So we missed April Fools Day?" Tech asked nervously  
"Nope! Today is April Fools day!" Duck cried, turning off the animated picture of the team and Zadavia. "It's also opposite day. Bye!" Cried Duck, running off.


End file.
